1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital device with a rechargeable battery, and more specifically, to a digital device and a method thereof that enables the digital device not only to be operated using a power supply from an adapter, but also to simultaneously recharge a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional portable digital device, such as a handheld PC, is designed to be supplied with power from a battery therein, generally a rechargeable battery, for operating the device, as it is moved about. After the battery is discharged, the device can be operated again by recharging the battery through an adapter for a predetermined time.
However, in the above referenced conventional portable digital device with the rechargeable battery, there is a problem in that the mode of the device should be converted to a recharge mode for recharging the battery when the digital device is supplied with power through the adapter. In addition, there is another problem in that an expensive integrated circuit (IC) is required to separately control battery recharging, and this increases production costs.
There is still another problem in the display means of the conventional portable digital device having the recharge and discharge function. The conventional portable digital device has such a simple display means for displaying the state of recharge or discharge, that it cannot display the various states of the digital device to a user as they occur during the recharge and discharge of the battery.